Only Fooling Myself: Dasey one shot
by Leyton Lover100
Summary: Derek Vinturie is in desprate need of a new song guess who has the song and voice? Dasey


Only Fooling Myself

Only Fooling Myself

Story by Layton lover100

A/N: I was listing to this song and this idea came to mind for a Dasey One Shot. I don't own the song or Life with Derek.

Derek Venturie was in his room desperately trying to write a new song and find a lead singer for his Band D-rock; because were playing at battle of the bands need one good new song, when he heard his little sister Marti, down stairs singing _"_**_Well, now it's etched in stone - That I can't survive alone - You have the missing piece That I need so desperately -"_ **Sang Marti. That's the song thought Derek, Derek ran out of his room and into the kitchen where Marti was singing. "Smartie" Said Derek using his nickname for her "where did you here that song that you were singing?" Marti smiled "Casey was singing it earlier and I asked what it was and she said she wrote it" Explained Marti. Derek's smile faded _**Crap why Dose Casey McDonald Have to write the worlds most perfect song, why dose it have to be the one person who hates his guts?** _Derek walked back up stairs and heard singing coming out of Casey's room _**"Well, now it's etched in stone - That I can't survive alone - You have the missing piece that I need so desperately"** **and she can sing too? I have to get her to agree to do sing with D-rock**_ thought Derek. Derek knocked on Casey's door something he never dose, but he wanted to be on her good side "Come in" said Casey "hey Case…" Said Derek walking in "Wow Derek Venturie is actually knocking on my door instead of just barging on in" said Casey. "Look I need a favor I need you to sing with d-rock at battle of the bands, and I need you to sing that song that you were signing before I came in here… Please?" Said Derek. Casey was shocked that he knocked on the door let alone saying please "well since you said please…ok" Answered Casey. Derek Smiled "thanks Casey… Band Practice is at 4:30pm today." Said Derek. "Awesome, so I think I need to get some air … finish my song and Fine tune it." Lied Casey the real reason she needed "air" was she needed to get out of the house and away from Derek before she did something stupid like kiss him, because the truth is she Casey McDonald was hopelessly in love with Derek Venturie her Step-Brother.

At 4:20 Casey came back from her walk and the entire time she was on her walk she thought about Derek, not that she wanted to she tried not to, but somehow her mind always slipped back to him. Luckily Casey Managed to avoid Derek until 4:30 when band practice started. "lets get started" Said Derek after Casey passed out the music sheets **_"stop to catch my breath - And I stop to catch your eye No need to second-guess - That you've been on my mind  
I dream days away, but that's okay - It's like I want to hear a silent sound - And then hold it in my hand But a rose won't blossom from a ground - Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah, - But maybe when you smile It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe yeah you'd save me now Well, now it's etched in stone - That I can't survive alone - You have the missing piece That I need so desperately - Yes, I slip away to a day that'll never come It's like a splash of water to my face - When I suddenly realize - That you could never find a place For me in your eyes, and I don't know why I keep thinking One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah, - But maybe when you smile  
It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe yeah you'd save me now  
It's love in disguise - I'm lost in your mind - I'm lost in your eyes  
One day I'll turn around - I'll see your hand reach out I'm only fooling myself, yeah, yeah, yeah, - But maybe when you smile It means you'd stay awhile - Just maybe yeah you'd_ _save me now - Save me now Just maybe you'd save me now"_** Sang Casey as the boys played. After the song Finished Casey asked the Guys what they thought of her song "Casey we **have **to play that song at Battle of the bands it's Amazing!" Said Sam "Yeah it was good" said Ralph. "That song was better than**_anything_ **I could have come up with" Said Derek. "Thanks Guys I like to write song about my problems this one took me awhile" said Casey. After Sam and Ralph left Derek went to Casey's room to talk to her "hey case I just wanted to tell you ….Any guy would have to be Crazy not want you, I mean look at you Casey, Smart, Funny, Pretty and an amazing singer and song writer so this song can't possibly be about you and some loser" said Derek trying not let that he Derek Venturie was jealous of that guy in Casey's song because he loved Casey and the thought of her with some other guy drove him mad. "To be fair I don't think he knows I love him and I wouldn't call him a loser he is one of the most popular guys at our school" said Casey. "Max?" asked Derek wordily " oh God no" said Casey "Good" said Derek **_His Casey Deserved better than that meat headed football boy Max Miller thought Derek_ **"so.. You wanna know who it is?" Asked Casey "Sure Case" Said Derek **_now I'll know who to beat up_** thought Derek "his name is Derek Michel Venturie" Said Casey Praying to god he felt the same way "What?" asked Derek thinking he heard her wrong "I said I love you Derek" said Casey. Without another word Derek Kissed her like she had never been kissed before.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed my first Dasey Fanfiction Layton lover100**


End file.
